stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bob I
Welkom op Wikistad! Je mag één huisje "kopen" als je wil. Ben je van Wikipedia? 23 mei 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Als inwoner, dat ben jij, mag je één huisje "kopen", oftewel je mag een huisje hebben :P. Als je burger bent, na minstens vier dagen aangemeld te zijn en je minstens 50 bijdragen hebt gedaan mag je er twee hebben. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Hoe je het doet? Ipv "TE KOOP" zet je je naam. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Ha, je speelt Travian. Ik heb dat ook eens een tijdje gespeeld. 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 20:46 (UTC) Hoe krijg je een huis? ik schreef me maar in, ik vond dit wel leuk en grappig. +50 edits Als je meer dan 50 bewerkingen doet wordt je burger. Hier kun je zien wanneer je 50 bewerkingen (in de hoofdnaamruimte) hebt gedaan: De bewerkingsteller. 26 mei 2007 08:14 (UTC) Bob I Je had de pagina Bob I aangemaakt. Deze is verwijdert om dat dit bij een gebruikerpagina hoort. Je kan nog steeds de OP van Bob I lezen. Deze OP wordt binnenkort ook verwijdert. 26 mei 2007 09:13 (UTC) Wielerploeg Het klinkt misschien raar, maar vemits jij aan het hoofd staat van een bedrijf is mijn vraag de volgende: Zou jij mee hoofdsponser willen worden van mijn toekomstige wielerploeg? Deze zou MenM - ... gaan heten, waarbij de ... dan vervangen zal worden door de naam van jouw bedrijf. MenM 27 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) Is goed. dus je wielerploeg gaat SHBB heten. misschien is SHBBWL beter, Shops and Horeca be Bob Wieler sport srrn, heb al een andere medehoofdsponser gevonden, MenM-Quality. Je kan nog altijd wel gewoon sponseren. MenM 28 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) Oh, is niet erg. ik zoek wel een voetbalclub. Burgerschap Bob, je zei op mijn gebruikerspagina dat je burger was omdat je +50 edits had gedaan. Ten eerste zeg dit op een Overlegpagina en niet op de gebruikerspagina. Ten tweede, je hebt +50 edits in totaal, en je moet +50 edits hebben in de hoofdnaamruimte. Momenteel heb je 33 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie: De bewerkingsteller. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Dus nog 17 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte en je bent een burger! :) Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) Ok, dus een wijziging hierin telt als hoofdnaam ruimte? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:52 (UTC) Oh nee, wat dan wel? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Hoofdnaamruimte is een gewone pagina. Zoals SHBB als je in zo'n pag's bewerkingen maakt stijgt het automatisch. 28 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) dankjewel Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Geen probleem. En zou je in het vervolg de ':' willen gebruiken? Ik zet hieronder even een voorbeeld op: ---- :Met ::':'-en :::kun ::::je :::::inspringen, :::::: dit is handig, ::::::: gebruik het dus ook ;-) ---- Ok? 28 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) :Dus ::is :::het ::::: zo ::::::goed? Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) :Idd. Dit is al beter, maar pas het wel toe met volzinnen hé. Succes verder nog met "je-streven-naar-burgerschap"- 28 mei 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Bob, als er in de tab "pagina" staat, dan is het in de hoofdnaamruimte. Een tab is dat waar nu staat "overleg" (bovenaan). 28 mei 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Bob I 28 mei 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::Je bent nu burger! 28 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Libertas Movie Bob, is het mogelijk dat Dimitri en ik Libertas Movie kunnen overnemen? 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) Ok, maar ik wil er denk wel iets voor terug, heb jij nog een zaak waar je vanaf wil? :Niet direct, maar er zijn wel nog functies vrij bij Quality en Quality Holding. 28 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik maar niet ga werken bij de concurentie, maar kunnen jullie me het hoofdsponsorschap van een voetbalclub geven? het liefst FC Libertaneza of FC CivitesseBob I 28 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::Dat zal je aan de eigenaars/voorzitters moeten vragen, in die twee ploegen ben ik namelijk niet betrokken. 28 mei 2007 15:31 (UTC) ::::Ach, je mag de Libertas Movie hebben, ik heb op dit moment behoefte aan niks en ik bedenk wel een nieuw concept. misschien als ik ooit iets nodig heb kom ik er wel op terug. :::::Bob I 28 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Thnx! 28 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) Gebruiker:Rubietje88 Je vroeg mij hier iets, dat heb ik op mijn OP beantwoord. Gelieve voortaan vragen te stellen op overlegpagina's, daarom heten ze tenslotte ook zo. 29 mei 2007 07:26 (UTC)